All The Amusement
by Burning Fate
Summary: The autobots decide that instead of doing something way more awesome, they will be spending their day at an amusement park with the two twin humans. Ironhide isn't for the idea, but Leadfoot and Ratchet talk him into going. Will Optimus Prime ever get to go help kittens at the Animal Shelter? Will everyone have a good time? Or will the day of fun result in death to all autobots?
1. Chapter 1

The autobots sat in the living room, waiting for the two human twins to run through the door with their big surprise. Optimus ran his right hand against the floor, then his left hand against his face plating.

"Ironhide."

"Prime?" Ironhide asked with his arms crossed. Optimus moved his face closer to Ironhide's shoulder.

"Feel my face, then feel the floor." Ironhide's optics widened angrily.

"I'm not touching your face."

"Come on! Just try it! Tell me if my face feels somewhat like the floor."

"No!" Ironhide turned his back on Optimus and huffed. Optimus sighed sadly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kate screamed running in with papers flying out from her hand. Pate followed close behind, trying to catch all of the papers in mid air.

"We have FINALLY come up with the perfect pass time for today!" Kate yelled.

"And what would that be young lass?" Leadfoot said as he shrugged.

"Well, at first we were thinking about racing, karate lessons, yoga, helping out at the animal shelter, having a rap battle, but then we-."

"WHY NOT-!? *static* racing?" Bumblebee said, searching for the words on his radio.

"And why not karate?" Sideswipe asked crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Yoga would have been relaxing." Arcee pointed out.

"I would have liked to see the kittens!" Optimus whined.

"I woulda beat all ya'll in da rap battle." Skids said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms above his head and putting his legs on the table.

"But THEN," Kate said before clearing her throat, "Pate and I thought, 'Well we can do that stuff anytime we want!' So we chose to go to an amusement park!"

"Yay!" Pate yelled throwing her arms up into the air. Everyone groaned and sighed. Kate and Pate's faces were grazed with confusion. Skids groaned louder than everyone and sat straight in his chair before laying his arms and head on the table.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You thought that waiting in line for hours to get on a roller coaster was better than everything else you listed?" Ironhide asked. Mudflap walked beside Pate and shrugged.

"Hey you guyth, it'th not that bad. At leatht they took time outta their day to help uth." Pate looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. She hugged his leg.

"Thank you for all of your appreciation! You're the best!" She cried. Mudflap giggled and patted her head. Kate held her sides and looked angrily over at Skids.

"Autobot Skids!" She yelled. Skids picked his head up and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh ma god man. Dis is bad. She's gonna kick ma aft."

"No. But you should be ashamed of yourself! You brother is more respectful than you! You're supposed to be his role model!" Skids looked.

"Well, it's not that I don't appreciate all of this. But…..Hide has a point."

"Damn straight." Ironhide huffed.

"But whatever Kate's happy with, then I'll be too." Skids said.

"Now that's more like it." Ironhide let out a small yell of rejection and stomped. Leadfoot patted him on the back hard enough to almost make Ironhide tumble over.

"He's right lad! The young lassies spent all of their free time helpin' us. Like my father always used to say,-."

"Urgh!" Ironhide smacked himself in the forehead. Leadfoot shook his head and walked over in front of Kate. He knelt down on one knee and held a finger out to her.

"I appreciate your doin' lass." Kate smiled and grabbed his finger with her small hand and shook it. Skids steamed and punched the table.

'He's tryin' to make me look bad!' Skids got up and ran to Kate as Leadfoot moved away from her. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I appreciate it even more! I'm sorry!" He whined.

"Skids, it's fine!"

"No it's not! I'm s'pposed to be the one who's always supportin' you!" Kate patted his head.

"Really buddy. It's fine." She reassured. Ironhide rubbed his optics and thought to himself.

"Ah, how bad could it be? I'm in. Thanks humans!" Sideswipe laughed giving the twins a thumbs up. Bumblebee nodded and beeped. Optimus stood up and posed valiantly.

"Let's transform and go ride coasters!" He yelled.

"Yay!" The humans cheered.

"Sure. Why not? I need some fun in my life." Arcee said. Kate giggled as Skids put her down. She looked over at Ironhide who stood next to the med bay doors.

"What about you Ironhide?" She asked.

"Pfft. I'd rather not. I can't use my guns in public when there's no danger around." Ratchet jumped through the med bay doors and grabbed him around the shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to fix my computer. What did you females come up with?" He asked.

"We're going to go to an amusement park!" Pate yelled joyfully.

"Hm. Sounds good enough." Ironhide turned his head to Ratchet and steamed angrily.

"What!?" He growled. Ratchet hit the top of his head.

"You need to take a load off. It'll be fun."

"But how will we even be able to get on the freakin' things when my foot is bigger than two seats put together!?"

"I've got that under control."


	2. Chapter 2

Leadfoot was the first autobot to walk into Ratchet's lab and see the new device that he had in the center of the floor.

"What the-? Oi! How much time 'ave ya had on this!?" He asked as he stared at the machines massive size. Ratchet clicked a device on his wrist and adjusted his optics.

"Four hours, thirty two minutes and eight seconds. Precisely."

"What!? That's impo-!" Kate ran past him to the device and stared at it, not knowing what to think.

"Pretty impressive." She said.

"Thank you. It's my best work so far in this base."

"I'd say. And a new building record?" Ratchet sighed and looked at the device on his wrist again.

"No. And I'm kind of…..upset about it…" Kate looked back at him, confused.

"I once built a machine even bigger than this one. And it only took me around an hour. I'm getting….a bit rusty I guess…" Kate whined in the sadness she had for the autobot.

"So what's dis thing do doc?" Skids interrupted the moment.

"Well young Skids," Ratchet said walking to him and resting an arm around his shoulders, "funny you asked, because I don't really know if it works right yet."

"How's dat funny?"

"Because! You are my test subject for this one!"

"What!? But I never-!"

"And you were so eager to find out what it does! Such great enthusiasm!" Ratchet basically dragged the struggling, nervous Skids to the machine. As he pushed Skids inside, he then faced a console. Skids tried to run out, but Ratchet closed him in with shutting glass doors.

"Don't move, because this might hurt….but I have no idea." Ratchet pulled down a lever and everyone watched Skids standing nervously in the contraption with his optics sealed tightly shut as a green light made the machine blindingly bright. Everyone covered their faces.

"Sequence complete. Subject remaining online in new prosthetic form." The computer said. Ratchet opened the glass doors and smoke poured out. Kate clasped her hands together and waited and hoped for Skids to walk out.

'Don't be a duck, don't be a duck, don't be a duck!' She thought. Kate heard Skids mumble and groan as he made his way to the door, but instead of it being robotic Skids, it was human Skids! He wore baggy blue jeans, green and black DC shoes, a white tank top and a lime green, unzipped hoodie. He felt his head and groaned some more.

"I think I'm blind man." He said. But then, he noticed that his metal plating didn't feel like metal. Instead, it was squishy and soft. Skids looked at his hands and screamed.

"Success!" Ratchet yelled throwing his arms up into the air. The other autobot's clapped and Kate let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa." Skids said inspecting his new body. Ratchet picked him up by his hood and held him to his eye level.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked. Skids looked at his hands, then kicked his legs back and forth once.

"Normal …. 'cept I'm a human an' all." Ratchet sat him back down and made some notes. Kate ran up to him and stared at his blonde spiky hair.

"…Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked backing away slightly.

"So….blonde….."

"What!? Blonde!?" Kate pulled out her pocket mirror and handed it to him. He grabbed it and looked in to it as he ruffled his hand through his hair.

"No! No, no, no!" He screamed. Ratchet and the other autobots stared oddly at him.

"What seems to be the problem with having that specific hair color?" Ratchet asked.

"According to humans, blonde haired people are considered stupid!" Everyone was silent.

"Well then lad, it suits ya well!" Leadfoot laughed. Ironhide chuckled, Optimus held his laughs in, Mudflap and Pate fell to the floor rolling, Bumblebee and Arcee held each other up from falling to the floor. Sideswipe crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I do not believe that a color should identify anyone." Ratchet made a note on blonde people.

"Well then! Everyone else step in!" He called. Before he stepped inside with the others, he told Kate to pull the lever when he walked in. After Ratchet had stopped in his position, she saluted them.

'Humans are so weird.' Skids thought. The light shone and the sequence was over. The glass doors opened automatically and the autobots all walked out. All of the guys were muscular, except for Mudflap who looked exactly like his brother although he had orangish-red hair and a red sweat shirt and red shoes, and Arcee was slim and in pink and had long brown hair and they all wore blue jeans. Ironhide pulled at his black muscle shirt and ripped it.

"Urgh! How can you humans stand to be in these….these coverings?! They're so uncomfortable!" He yelled.

"It's either you wear clothes, or you walk around naked." Kate told him. IronHide stopped and clenched the sides of the shirt as he thought.

"….You're not really thinking about-?" SHRRR! IronHide ripped his shirt in tiny pieces in front of everyone. He flexed and smirked.

"That's better." He leaned on one leg and put his thumbs in the pockets of his pants.

"Now these things." He said trying to pull them down. Kate shrieked.

"Skids! Stop him!" She yelled running to her guardian and hiding from the scene in front of her. She heard a jingle and IronHide grunting.

"W-What the hell!? There's some sort of…defense mechanism! They won't come off!" Kate looked over Skids's shoulder to see IronHide baring his teeth and looking down at his pants. Kate snickered. IronHide grunted as he whipped his head towards her direction.

"What is it fleshling!?"

"Y-You! You've got a belt on dummy! You can't take off your pants if the belt is on like that!" She said through her hand that covered her mouth.

"I knew it! This is some kind of trap!" He pulled at the belts buckle, but all it did was jingle. Ratchet took notes on the 'power of belts'. Kate wiped the tears away from her eyes as IronHide stopped and sighed.

"Calm down Hide." Skids said walking over and patting the grown man on the shoulder. Mudflap walked up and ruffled his hands through IronHide's black, short and spiky hair.

"Yeah man. Take a chill pill." IronHide growled.

"Don't touch me twerps!" He yelled standing up straight and waving his arms at them. Kate chuckled.

"Well, you can't go to the amusement park without a shirt. Go get one from Sam or Leo." IronHide's dark blue eyes grew wide and his head shot up straight as if it were a porcupine.

"N-No! I just got the damn thing off!" Leadfoot punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. IronHide fell limp to the floor and bounced as he hit. Leadfoot picked him up and threw him over his strong shoulder.

"What was that for!?" Kate yelled.

"I ain't lettin' him get in my way of having a day off."


End file.
